


dear Lance,

by czqy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), POV Second Person, alludes to sender being a member of team Voltron but it can also be the reader, minor spoilers regarding Lance and his family (from SDCC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czqy/pseuds/czqy
Summary: a letter to the birthday boy





	dear Lance,

Hey.

You are beautiful. Wait stop. Before you say anything, just let me continue. I know that you say it all the time, but I want you to know I mean it. And that it’s true. Your eyes? They hold so much emotion and feeling, and I could stare into them all day. What I love most is seeing them when you’re happy, or excited. They seem to gleam, and your smile only adds to that beauty. I know you don’t like how much your eyes show sometimes, but it makes you genuine, Lance.

Blue eyed boy, your unabashedness to wear your heart on your sleeve and show all of your emotions does not make you weak, it makes you _human_. It makes you relatable, it makes others feel close to you, and it helps some of them overcome their own troubles. You are a beacon to many, Lance, and you don’t even know it.

Bright boy, you are so brave, and so kind. You would do anything to help someone else, even if it means throwing yourself directly into the storm. You always see the best in others, you give them a chance, but you should do those for yourself too. Don’t be so hard on yourself. You are a kind-hearted soul Lance, inside and out.

Benevolent boy, you are loved. Your family, I know it’s hard to think about them, but, they miss you just as much as you miss them. Maybe even more. You are the youngest child Lance, you are the treasure of the family. Yes, you usually got into fights with your older siblings because you were the most babied, the one who could get away with things and yes, you got into arguments with your parents and was compared with your older siblings who were more successful at the time but they all love you more than anything else. Don’t you remember how proud they all were that you got into the Garrison? No one else in the family had ever done that before, it was a first, _your_ first. They all love you _so_ much, Lance, and there’s not a second that goes by where they aren’t thinking of you.

Beloved boy, you are needed; the team needs you. You contribute to the team; you are not the fifth wheel, and  _definitely_ not the seventh wheel. You  _are_  the sharpshooter, and that is your thing. But there are so many other things that are yours too. I know it’s hard because you don’t get to showcase your talents often but that does not mean you are any less skillful, and you  _will_  get your time to shine. I also know that sometimes we seem to be annoyed with your antics, but do not for a second think that it means we are annoyed at you. It’s a part of who you are, we all know that, and we accept it. And although we sometimes get into arguments because of your differing opinions, they are refreshing, and it helps provide a better picture of the situation. If you weren’t there, Lance, it just wouldn’t be the same. You are important.

Today is your day, but it certainly won’t be the last.

 

_Happy birthday, Lance._

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was the first time I properly wrote in second person, so I hope it wasn't too horrible.
> 
> anyways, as usual, kudos and comments are really nice, and you can find me on tumblr [here](https://riskeith.tumblr.com) :))
> 
> lastly,,,  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE ILY


End file.
